1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an algorithm or method to drive semiconductor laser diode.
2. Related Background Art
An optical module applicable to the optical communication system generally installs a semiconductor laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD) for a light-emitting device. An LD generally shows large temperature dependence in characteristics thereof, such as the threshold current, the slope efficiency and so on. Various prior arts have disclosed to compensate the temperature dependence of an LD to make the average output power and the extinction ratio ER independent of the temperature.